


Can I join you?

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, there's really not another way to describe it, they're a bunch of dorks in love, who like to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just let your boyfriend study, Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I join you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



"Jean," Marco repeats, snapping his fingers in front of the blond's face. "Jeanbooo."

The use of his childhood nickname brings him out of his trance. "Huh? Were you saying something?"

His friend laughs, shaking his head. "You've been spacing out since you got here. Do you have something on your mind?" Heat rises in Jean's face, threatening to tint his cheeks pink. He shakes his head.

But he's lying. He's been thinking about Levi. "Just distracted I guess."

Distracted remembering those strong hands pulling him closer, the slow, lazy kisses they shared after Eren left for his exam that morning. Truthfully, Jean should have spent that time studying, but making Levi pant and let out tiny whines was much more appealing.

Turning their roommates down for a mini vacation at the beach was the best idea he and Eren ever had. They get the apartment to themselves, and more importantly they get _Levi_ to themselves. No more Armin asking him a thousand questions about the places he's travelled, no more Mikasa interrogating him about every intention he has with them. Jean loves them both dearly but sometimes he wants to drag Levi to his room and dry hump him until Eren comes home. Levi doesn't live with them, his feelings are justified. At least that's what he tells himself.

"Well, try to focus. We only have an hour until our exam. We should try to study as much as we can," Marco says with a sweet smile.

Jean gives him a nod, turning his attention back to his notes. He's successful in concentrating for 10 whole minutes when his phone vibrates on the table. He tries to ignore it, but when he sees Eren sent him a snap, he can't resist. Eren's snaps are always gold.

He opens it, releasing a small choking sound from his throat at the photo on his screen. He has 5 seconds to drink it in before it's gone.

"Something wrong?" Marco asks, eyes never leaving his text book.

"No," Jean squeaks.

It isn't a lie, nothing is technically wrong, but there's no way in hell he can focus now. Not with the image of Levi roughly fucking Eren from behind stuck in his head.

"Fuck," Jean mumbles.

He wishes he was there, with his cock in Eren's wide open mouth, hands fisted in brown strands as the man groans around his length. He wants to watch Levi take him, wants to watch those pale hips strain against Eren's ass as he unravels bit by bit.

Okay, he definitely has a boner now. Damn it, Eren. He shakes his head, sliding his phone into his pocket in hopes of completely forgetting about it.

After 5 minutes of trying to get Eren and Levi out of his head, his phone begins vibrating against his thigh, way too close to his half hard dick. He takes a deep breath. _Ignore it, Jean_ , he insists to himself. His phone continues to rattle in his pocket. He all but rips a hole in his pants and his brows draw together when Eren's name flashes above the answer button. Holding a finger up to Marco, he bolts out the library door, barely shutting it behind himself before he answers.

"Hel–"

"J-Jean," Eren pants, voice hoarse, "Jean he's – _fuck_ – Jean, he's being so _mean!_ "

"Eren!" Jean hisses, frantically trying to turn the volume down on his earpiece.

"He won't let me come," Eren whines. "Tell him to let me come!"

The sound on the other end changes as Jean is put on speakerphone. "What do you think, Jean?" Levi's voice is thick, the sound of skin slapping against skin prominent amongst Eren's wanton groans. "Should I?"

"I don't know," Jean hums. "He's been terrible. He keeps distracting me from my studies."

"Terrible," Levi echoes, a loud _smack_ lets Jean know Eren's been spanked.

"Maybe if he begs," Jean suggests.

"F-Fuck you," Eren grunts.

"You aren't even asking nicely anymore," Levi scolds halfheartedly.

"Not until you at least say please," Jean hums, sinking to the floor, head leaned back against the wall. So much for studying.

"Please," Eren whispers, voice finally clear. Jean knows Levi has slowed his tempo. If Eren is this coherent, Levi isn't ramming into the brunet the he'd like him to.

"What was that?" Jean and Levi question in unison.

"...Please," Eren repeats. Jean hears Levi's hips collide with Eren's ass, followed by a sexy grunt from both men. _Fuck_ , does Jean ever wish he was there.

"Please what?" Jean prompts.

"Please tell Levi to let me come," Eren answers.

Jean bites his lip. He's sexy when he begs, when he sounds a little broken because he needs it so fucking bad. "What do you think, Levi?"

"Maybe if he asks nicely one more time..." Jean can picture the hazy look in those steely eyes, the tight grip Eren has on the sheets as he writhes against him.

"Please let me come!" Eren cries out frantically.

Jean's cock is throbbing, straining against his pants. "I think he's held off long enough. Fuck him hard enough for the both of us, Levi." The feral grin Levi sometimes gets, the one Jean knows he's wearing now, is crystal clear in his mind, making his own ache even more unbearable.

It isn't long before Eren groans out his pleasure as his release leaves him quaking against the mattress, for Levi to let out that harsh growl as he puts everything he has into one last stroke and loses himself in his orgasm. Jean listens with rapt attention, free hand balled into a fist so he doesn't palm his own arousal.

The men's breathing evens out, a small series of kisses are exchanged. "Hurry home, Jean," Eren murmurs. "Good luck on your exam."

"Little shit," Jean mutters as he hangs up, feeling cheated somehow as he makes his way back into the library.

* * *

 

He really isn't sure whether he passed his exam or not, only knows he's in a hurry to get home. With a rushed goodbye to Marco, Jean runs off campus, cock already hard again by the time he's in the elevator of his building.

He hears small muffled noises when the doors open, follows them to his apartment door, fumbling with his keys when he hears a loud, _Fuck, Eren_ from his favourite RA.

He opens the door, hastily toes his shoes off before running to the source of the pants and moans. He finds himself in his own room, eyes roving the scene before him with a desire so fierce it knots deep in his gut, pricks heat in his chest.

Eren has Levi propped up against the wall as he thrusts into him. "So tight, Levi," Eren rasps against his lips before his tongue delves into the man's mouth.

They haven't noticed him yet. He takes advantage of that, stripping his shirt off as he approaches them. Eren is growling into Levi's whimpering mouth, fucking the man ever harder when his nails dig into his back. "Fuck," Jean murmurs. Levi's the first to hear, eyes wide, pupils shadowed over his irises, lips kiss swollen and glistening.

"Jean," he whispers, voice ragged and throat fucked raw from both Eren and the blond he's reaching for. Jean lets his hand be captured, lets the man yank him until his chest is flush against Eren's back.

Warmth pools in his belly when Eren hums at the contact and stills himself, Levi coaxing him to come closer. When Jean presses his lips to Levi's, Eren sighs, "We missed you. I didn't even get to see you before I left this morning."

Jean peppers small kisses against Eren's love bitten shoulder. "Missed you, too," he breathes, hands travelling down Eren's sides. "Can I join you?"

"Please," Eren rasps, rocking his hips lazily.

Jean has his pants undone before the word is out of Eren's mouth. He reaches for the lube on the bedside table, applying a generous amount to his fingers. He glides a finger into Eren's opening, causing him to slam into Levi. "Fuck," both men hiss.

Jean's glad to find that Eren has been throughly prepped, it won't take much to stretch him wide enough for his cock. All the better, Jean can hardly wait to be buried in that impossible heat.

Eren is absolutely ravaging Levi by the time Jean has two fingers scissoring inside him, making Jean's chest light and his abdomen tighten with every whimper of his name, followed by a shallow breath carrying Levi's to his ears. He's lost track of how many times he's sunk his teeth into Eren's shoulder trying to hold back, trying to show the brunet even half of how it feels to be made to wait, but he's sure Eren doesn't notice, he's completely bottomed out in Levi's tight opening at the moment and Jean knows all too well how intoxicating that is.

Drizzling lube onto his cock, Jean grinds the tip against Eren's entrance. Levi catches his eyes over Eren's shoulder, grey smouldering into amber. "Fuck him, Jean," Levi orders.

And there's something about Levi's voice when he's positively wrecked that takes away every trace of Jean's cocky defiance. Levi could tell him to jump off a cliff and Jean would fucking do it as long as he told him in _that voice_.

At a rare loss for words, Jean gives him a nod. In one fluid motion, he rams his length into Eren, buries himself completely. He revels in the drawn out moan of his name, the way Eren's hips stutter to a halt to truly appreciate the way Jean throbs inside of him.

"How do you feel, Eren?" Jean whispers, pulling out until just the tip of his cock rests inside Eren's opening. He snaps his hips, grinding himself deep.

Eren simply whines in response, his own arousal leaking, twitching in Levi.

"Answer him," Levi demands, grasping Eren's slack jaw.

It's that fucked out expression that gives Eren the motivation to speak. "P-Perfect. You're both so... so perfect."

Levi keens at that, squeezing his walls around Eren, eyes shifting to bore into Jean's. "You gonna stand there all day, Pretty Boy?"

Lip pulled between this teeth, Jean begins to move the way he knows Eren likes, the way he knows will make Eren crazy. He sets a ruthless pace, changing angles until Eren's head tosses back and he sputters some half coherent form of _right there, please_.

Eren's heart is racing, both because he has to match the blond's pace if he wants to properly fuck Levi and get fucked by Jean and because Levi's so tightly wrapped around him and Jean is filling him up so goddamn beautifully. It's almost overstimulating, but Eren isn't one to be outdone. He thrusts more forcefully, heat in his belly feeling molten when Levi turns that needy gaze on him. He tightens his grip on Levi's thighs. He knows the man will bitch about the bruises he'll no doubt form but Eren doesn't care. It's the only thing keeping him from coming all too soon.

Jean's hand leaves Eren's waist to card long fingers in his hair, wrenching his head back so he can crash their lips together. The kiss is sloppy, desperate, draws purrs and growls from both men as Levi stares in fascination. Levi's hands abandon Eren's back, turn their attention to Jean. He rolls and pinches his nipples, cock straining against his stomach at the pinch in Jean's brow and the brutal snap of his hips it elicits.

"Jean," Eren rasps into the blond's mouth, hips moving frantically against Levi.

" _Eren_ ," Jean and Levi chorus.

Jean's hand trails from Eren's waist to his chest, fingers resting over his pounding heart, stomach flipping. Eren begins to tighten around him rhythmically and Jean's nails dig in, raking along his tanned skin and painting red lines along his chest.

Pride swells deep in Levi's chest, Eren is going to be marked front and back for days. But as Eren slams into him, any coherent thought he had is gone.

Eren buries his face in the crook of Levi's neck, tongue laving at the sweat soaked skin. "L-Levi, I'm gonna come."

That feral grin Jean has spent the better part of the day thinking about crosses Levi's face, knocking the air out of his lungs. "You heard him, Jean. Fuck him harder."

Jean wraps his other arm around Eren's torso. "Ready, love?" Eren gives a weak nod against Levi. It's all the encouragement Jean needs to stop holding back. He pounds into Eren with everything he has, takes pride in the way his entire frame trembles, the way he struggles to keep thrusting into Levi. Eren's nails bite into Levi's legs, his teeth worry his neck as he spews breathless profanities. With one last slam against his prostate, Eren empties into Levi, back arching and head tossing back.

He nearly goes limp against the smaller man. It takes everything he has to keep standing on his shaky legs. But Jean is strong, keeps Eren upright and fucks him hard, pushing Eren's cock into Levi over and over.

Eren shrugs one of his shoulders, "Jean," he whispers. Jean understands, drops his hand on the same side and takes Levi's leg from him.

Levi's eyes are hazy as Eren wraps his hand around his cock, jerking him relentlessly. "Jean," Levi cries, "Jean, please."

"I know," Jean murmurs, tightening his grip on his thigh.

Jean looks at Levi, toes curling at the pure, unadulterated need he finds in those gunmetal hues. He thrusts into Eren once more, coil in his stomach tightening when Levi shudders, walls clamping down on Eren as the brunet wrings his orgasm out of him.

It's only when he's sure Levi's made a mess of Eren's hand that Jean allows himself to come. Biting into Eren's shoulder, he lets out a harsh moan, eyes squeezed shut as he fills Eren up.

Jean and Eren strain to keep themselves and Levi up until their breathing has evened out.

"Would you guys gag if I told you I love you right now?" Eren asks, voice hoarse.

"Probably," Levi snorts.

"We love you too, though," Jean whispers against his skin. "But if I failed my exam, I'm not cooking you dinner for a week."

"Oh come on!" Eren gripes. "Levi!" he pleads.

"No, no, that sounds fair."

"You two are always ganging up on me," Eren pouts.

Jean looks at all the marks left behind on Eren's dark skin. He rolls his eyes. Like he doesn't enjoy the way they gang up on him most of the time.


End file.
